


you're the meteor to my earth

by joshiua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiua/pseuds/joshiua
Summary: at the last minute on the last day of the year 1999, jeonghan pours his heart and soul into his confession to joshua, thinking that he'd never have the opportunity to do so ever again. after all, the worldwasgoing to end. wasn't it?





	you're the meteor to my earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistakes were made.

#### [31st of December 1999, 11:56pm]

 **haniii** : joshuji hhhhhh

 **josh boi** : it's New Years eve! why do u sound so sad?

 **haniii** : because the world is ending! its the turn of the century!

 **josh boi** : han stop believing in bottomless theories like that! it's not true okay just have fun tonight

 **haniii** : my ENTIRE family is crying and hugging each other right now.... im so scared shua.

 **josh boi** : deary me

 **josh boi** : you’ll be okay han don’t stress.

#### [31st of December 1999, 11:59pm]

 **haniii** : joshua

 **josh boi** : are you alright? you never address me by my actual name…

 **haniii** : i

 **haniii** : like you

 **josh boi** : what

 **josh boi** : wait han how am I meant to respond to this

 **josh boi** : jeonghan

 **josh boi** : were you hacked?????

 **haniii** : the world is ending. i had to get it out of me

 **haniii** : i FUCKING like you shua. i like you.

 **haniii** : i like you. i like you.

 **haniii** : ever since i saw your cute face on the bus.

 **haniii** : im sorry if this is sudden but the world is ending and i just HAD to tell you.

 **haniii** : do you like _me_ joshuji? i’m not going to force it out of you

 **haniii** : i just wanted to let you know in this life that i like you and ill find you in the next, whatever it takes

 **haniii** : ill take you out on dates and do that cute couple shit. we’ll go on amusement park dates and have matching headbands and share the same straw and crap im rambling on again

 **haniii** : im sorry i wasn’t able to say this earlier.

 **haniii** : shuaaaa?

#### [1st of January 2000, 12:00am]

 **josh boi** : oh my god

 **josh boi** : well ummm ...

 **josh boi** : Happy New Year!

#### [the next day]

_the minghao and thots gc_

**Hao r u?** : Happy New Year guys! So we rlly didn’t perish huh

 **jihoon** : obviously

 **jihoon** : only dumbasses believed that

 **Hao r u?** : can we go out to eat I feel like i’ve been starving on days end -__-

 **jihoon** : how tf you literally had a New Years barbecue last night??

 **jihoon** : without inviting us

 **jihoon** : what are we to you, minghao

 **Hao r u?** : don’t say that! I just 4got that’s all

 **Hao r u?** : I’ll shout you guys a meal today how does that sound???!!!

 **jihoon** : ugh

 **jihoon** : …. im in

 **jihoon** : hey where’s joshua

 **Hao r u?** : nah don’t tell him i don’t want to pay more 

**josh boi** : WHAT DID I MISS

 **josh boi** : sorry that wasn’t meant to be in caps

 **Hao r u?** : us deciding to go eat without u

 **josh boi** : gee thanks

 **josh boi** : also

 **josh boi** : I have a dilemma

 **josh boi** : you know jeonghan, the guy who’s majoring in architecture

 **jihoon** : oh the hot friend of yours

 **jihoon** : that caught you reading gay smut

 **Hao r u?** : SDKSKSJDKSKSSKS WHAT THE FUCK HOW COME IVE NEVER HEARD ABOUT THIS

 **josh boi** : jihoon I FUCKING HATE YOU

_**josh boi** removed **Hao r u?** from the group chat_

**josh boi** : well any fucking way

 **josh boi** : he confessed to ME

 **josh boi** : because he thought the world was gonna end

 **josh boi** : can you fucking believe

 **jihoon** : i

 **jihoon** : have no words

 **jihoon** : drop him sis he a dumbass

 **josh boi** : no never!

 **josh boi** : I was in SO much shock I literally wished him a happy new year after that

 **josh boi** : he’s such a cutie though

 **jihoon** : mate how are you going to continue the conversation after that?

 **josh boi** : ill just meet him irl

 **jihoon** : you need a plan josh.

 **josh boi** : ill…. kindly accept

 **jihoon** : what? serious?

 **josh boi** : yea man im tired of being single what about it

 **jihoon** : if that’s what you want

 **jihoon** : just don’t regret it ok

 **jihoon** : also im gonna add minghao back into the gc bc im starving

_**jihoon** added **Hao r u?** to the group chat_

**Hao r u?** : Y’ALL ARE HOES!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think???? this is so different from my normal writing style and i love it. please leave a message and kudos, i'd greatly appreciate it x


End file.
